Forever Kelly Pose
by Ayah1
Summary: Kelly knows nothing lasts forever. And when she says "NOTHING" she does mean nothing. She tries to make it last but nothing stays forever. Kelly's mom Eve got a new job. Now Eve is a schoolteacher. Kelly always asks Eve 'Why do you teach high school, not middle school." But Kelly has other things to worry about. She is going into the 7th grade with Nicky, her sister. Nicky steals


div style="min-height: 1em; font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"  
div class="mimepart text html" style="min-height: 1em;"  
div style="min-height: 1em; border-style: none none solid; border-bottom-color: #4f81bd; border-bottom-width: 1pt; padding: 0in 0in 4pt;"  
p class="MsoTitle"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 28pt;"Beth Please Stay!/span/span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""Beth, do you really have to leave? You're my only friend at school," I whined to Beth while she was putting her bags in the truck./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""I'm really sorry. I really don't want to move. I want to stay in New York with you. Not Arkansas, not a new school.''/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""Can you come over on New Year's so we can count down for the new year?" I asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""I don't know. I really want to, but my mom might get friends and – you know what I mean, right?" Beth a target="1"cut off her words and didn't look at me as she continued to load her bags./aspan class="MsoCommentReference"span style="font-size: 8pt;"a id="_anchor_1" class="msocomanchor" href=" access. .us/iwc_ #_msocom_1" name="_msoanchor_1"[KR1]/a/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""Yeah, I know what you're trying to say. I wish you could stay. Why Arkansas? It's so big and there are a lot of people," I begged Beth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;"She started to cry. "We have to stay in touch."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""I promise," I said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;"Beth's mom came out of the house and asked her if she was ready to go. My mom went to say bye to Beth's mom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;"Beth shouted, "I hate Arkansas already! There are a lot of rich people acting like they're so cool when they're not!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""Beth!" shouted her mom. "Don't say that. I got a job; we're not moving for fun. I don't want to move either, but I got a job." She turned to talk to my mom, asking her how she liked being a school teacher and ignoring the rude comments that Beth keep on saying about Arkansas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""Arkansas," Beth mumbled to herself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""I'm going to really miss you, Eve. Let's stay in touch." Beth's mom told my mom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""Same thing we said," I mumbled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""Of course we will," my mom said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;"I turned back to Beth. "Do you think Nicky will change and stop hanging out with Emily?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""I don't know. Maybe she just wants to be mean," Beth said, looking at the ground a target="1"and avoiding my eyes/aspan class="MsoCommentReference"span style="font-size: 8pt;"a id="_anchor_2" class="msocomanchor" href=" access. .us/iwc_ #_msocom_2" name="_msoanchor_2"[KR2]/a/span/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;"Beth's mom broke into our conversation. "Beth, we have to go now. Goodbye, Eve." Beth's mom repeated the word bye several more times./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""Bye-bye, Beth. I'm going to miss you." My words caught in my throat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""You too. Arkansas sucks like my mom's new job!" Beth yelled, loud enough for other people to hear./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""Beth!" her mom yelled. "You're going to keep on saying that, aren't you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""Yes!" Beth said proudly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""We really have to go," Beth's mom said, staring pointedly at Beth and pushing into the van./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;"As we watched them leave, my mom said, "Let's go back inside."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;"I sighed and watched their huge red van leave. I sighed louder. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;""Kelly, we get it," my mom said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;"But I continued watching that van a target="1"leave as I felt my heart sinking further down into my chest./aspan class="MsoCommentReference"span style="font-size: 8pt;"a id="_anchor_3" class="msocomanchor" href=" access. .us/iwc_ #_msocom_3" name="_msoanchor_3"[KR3]/a/span/span I just knew Nicky would say something mean when I got to the room. Why wouldn't she?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;"She drove me crazy. And it's not just at home that she acted that way. She used curse words and even got into a fight at school. Some people were scared of her. She's a really nasty person to everyone, and she didn't care. She even cussed at the teacher, saying, "I don't give a shit."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.3in;"But my mom didn't seem to notice what she was doing all the time. Sometimes I blame mom for Nicky being like this. a target="1"She had given Nicky up for adoption at birth, and the person who adopted her must have been really bad/aspan class="MsoCommentReference"span style="font-size: 8pt;"a id="_anchor_4" class="msocomanchor" href=" access. .us/iwc_ #_msocom_4" name="_msoanchor_4"[KR4]/a/span/span. Even Nicky said so./p  
br /br /div  
/div


End file.
